Recuérdame
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Basado en una escena de la película 'Coco' Espero que les guste.


**_A/N: Este OS lo hice basado en la película ''Coco'' me imagino que muchos lo conocen. Les pido que vayan a la escena donde Miguel le canta a la Mamá Coco. Si aún no has visto la película, esto es un gran spoiler para ti. Esa película es tan hermosa que lloré con esa escena._**

 ** _AN2: Aquí, Mamá Coco (en este fic, Regina) tuvo un varón, que es Henry. Luego de muchos años, se casó con Jacinda y tuvieron a Lucy, quien al llegar a la edad adecuada, se casó con un hombre llamado Michael, y luego tuvieron un hijo llamado Emmanuel._**

 ** _Para que no se confundan, he aquí los nombres de los personajes:_**

 ** _COCO- OUAT_**

 ** _Miguel- Emmanuel (inventado)_**

 ** _Héctor- Henry Sr_**

 ** _Abuelita- Cindrella (Jacinda)_**

 ** _Papá de Miguel- Michael (inventado)_**

 ** _Mamá de Miguel- Lucy Mills_**

 ** _Ernesto de la Cruz- Leopold_**

 ** _Mamá Coco- Regina Mills_**

 ** _Imelda- Cora Mills_**

 ** _Tío Berto- Nick (amigo Henry)_**

 ** _Abuelito- Henry Mills (esposo de abuelita)_**

 ** _RECUERDAME_**

Emmanuel, en el día de los muertos, había huido de su casa porque su familia no lo apoyaba con su sueño de ser músico como su tátara abuelo Henry Sr. Fue corriendo hacia la cripta donde se encontraba su supuesto abuelo y ahí tuvo una gran aventura desde el más allá, donde conoció a sus ancestros, quienes en su espíritu, visita a la familia en el día de los muertos gracias a su ofrenda. Al descubrir la verdad sobre Henry Sr., quién realmente era su tátara abuelo, y Leopold no era quien realmente decía ser, pues quedó completamente eliminado y echado al olvido, ya que cuando Emmanuel volvió, sacó a la luz su mentira y así todos le creyeron e hicieron todo lo posible para no recordarlo.

Emmanuel se levanta y mira la cripta de Leopold y le quita la foto, haciéndola pedazos y tomó la guitarra, necesitaba hacer algo muy importante, ya que su bisabuela Regina Mills, tenía Alzheimer y estaba por olvidar su ultimo recuerdo de su padre Henry Sr, su padre.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando salió corriendo con la guitarra en mano. Necesitaba disculparse con su familia, hacer que Regina recuerde a su padre y contarle la aventura tan impactante que tuvo y su descubrimiento.

Llega a la casa y todos lo miran entre sorprendidos, aliviados y a la vez, molestos porque pensaban que iba a seguir insistiendo sobre ser músico. Sus padres no tenían problema desde el principio pero tenían que seguir un legado que ha estado firme por generaciones: Nadie en la familia será músico.

-No se enojen conmigo, tengo una misión que cumplir y es urgente. –dijo Emmanuel a toda prisa. –Primero, ¿Dónde está mamá Regina? –preguntó el joven entre preocupado y desesperado.

-Está adentro, pero Emmanuel… -comienza a hablar su madre Lucy, pero Emmanuel le interrumpe.

-Es urgente… luego les cuento. –dijo sin más, antes de entrar. Toda la familia fue tras él, en especial Jacinda, quién iba con la intención de hacer pedazos esa guitarra.

Emmanuel entra rápidamente y se acerca a su bisabuela, Regina, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla, con una mirada triste que estaba en dirección a la nada. Eso le rompe el corazón a Emmanuel, por eso se anima para tocarle y dedicarle una canción que su padre solía cantarle a ella cuando pequeña. También le cantó la misma canción el día antes de irse de gira, una gira a la cual nunca regresó porque Leopold, lo había envenenado.

-¡Emmanuel! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? –exclamó Jacinda. Iba a dar un paso más pero su yerno, Michael, la detuvo.

-Creo que esta vez deberíamos escucharlo. No queremos que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que sucedió ayer. –dijo Michael, con una mirada suplicante. Su suegra asiente y mira con seriedad toda la escena.

Emmanuel mira a toda su familia y luego a Mamá Regina.

-Mamá Regina, esto es para ti… por favor, recuerda. –le susurra Emmanuel, antes de ajustar las cuerdas y tocar su guitarra. Segundos después, comienza a cantar.

 _Recuérdame, hoy me tengo que ir mi amor  
Recuérdame, no llores por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás  
A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_

Mamá Regina escuchaba atentamente a su bisnieto Emmanuel cantar, al escuchar la letra, sintió nostalgia, al recordar lo único que tenía de su padre Henry Sr. La canción, su canción, una canción que él había compuesto y también le cantó el día antes de irse.

 _Recuérdame, aunque tengo que emigrar_

 _-Recuérdame… -Dijo Regina en un susurro._ Todos miraron a mamá Regina con sorpresa, al igual que Emmanuel. Siguieron cantando juntos, Emmanuel no paraba de sentir alegría en su corazón, al ver que mamá Regina aún recordaba esa canción que su padre le había dedicado con tanto amor.

 _Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste cantar te acompañará  
Hasta que en mis brazos tu estés, recuérdame_

Al finalizar esa canción, Emmanuel mira a mamá Regina, al igual que toda su familia. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que no se había visto en años. Henry se acerca a mamá Regina y se arrodilla frente a ella, tomando sus manos.

-Hace años que no te veía sonreír. –comenta Henry, con ojos llorosos. Jacinda se acerca para consolarlo y mira a mamá Regina con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a Emmanuel.

-Puedes quedarte con la guitarra. –dijo Jacinda y Emmanuel sonríe. Henry lo mira y le da una palmada en el hombro.

-Puedes ser un músico si deseas, te apoyaremos. –dijo antes de volver a mirar a su madre. –Háblame de mi abuelo. –comenta Henry. –Todo lo que recuerdes de él. Cómo era, que solía hacer contigo, todo. –dijo.

-Eso es una larga historia… -dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de los años, pudo recordar mucho a través de la canción. Agradece a Emmanuel por haber cantado algo tan hermoso como era esa canción y luego Henry y Jacinda la llevan al patio. Una reunión en familia, Mamá Regina iba a contar la Historia de su padre, el gran Henry Mills.

Al final, todos estuvieron celebrando y compartiendo el día de los muertos, lograron encontrar otra foto de Henry Sr y le rindieron ofrenda a él, para que nunca fuera olvidado.

Lo que mamá Regina no sabía, pero sí estaba segura, es que en un año o dos, iba a volver a reunirse con sus padres en la otra vida, una mejor vida.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí termina el One shot ''Recuérdame'' Sé que es algo triste y también muy corto pero lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes y honestamente, yo llevaba con la canción en mi mente desde que vi la película, imaginaba la escena y acomodé los personajes y ¡sorpresa! He aquí un nuevo one shot. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, denle like, comenten, compartan la corta historia y de verdad les agradezco de todo corazón su opinión y su cariño. También escribiré este one shot en inglés para aquellos que saben inglés pues… lo lean. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!_**


End file.
